The Mafia Princess
by JuniorCookieMonster
Summary: Gina is Kyoya's little sister from Staten Island that he had no clue about. Even Gina didn't know until after her mother who's basically the leader of a mafia is murdered by her enemy.  Warning:KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not in anyway as much as I would love to own Ouran Host Club. I know this chapter has nothing ouran in it but this explains the life of Kyoya's little sister._

'thoughts', "what they say out loud"

Gina's eyes shot open. It was nearly one in the morning and she could hear yelling coming from downstairs. Quietly, she crept to the top of the stairs and listened. She could hear the cold voice of what sounded like…DEUCE! 'How the hell did he get out of jail?,' she wondered… "It's time Pauline. Either give me the freaking money or suffer," he snapped. Gina's eyes widened. She knew that this wasn't going to go well. "In no way do you deserve that money, Deuce. I wouldn't give you one dime let alone one billion dollars your demanding!," Pauline spat. 'One billion dollars? That's like half the frigging safe!,' Gina thought. "Your choice," Deuce said coldly, then a gun shot could be heard. Gina's mother fell to the floor cold, lifeless, and unmoving. "Now get the brat!," Deuce commanded his goons right when Gina was going to cry. Swiftly she ran to her secret hiding spot in her room (a.k.a the secret closet she had installed when her mom was in Mexico selling drugs.) and closed it, just in time before the goon finally found her room. Quietly she hoped and prayed the goons wouldn't find her, and then the closet opened. 'Oh Sh**' she thought then quickly wacked the goon in the head with an umbrella, and when he stumbled backward, she grabbed his gun. She knew that if she didn't shoot him he would kill her, so she did what she had to do. She shot him twice and then waited for the last goon to show up. It was nearly ten minutes until the last goon showed up, and while he was looking at the dead body on the floor, she screamed like a maniac, and jumped on his back from the ceiling. (after she realized Deuce was gone and there was only one goon left she decided to wait on top oif the highest shelf) She strangled him to death, while he had a "what the f***" look on his face trying to get her off of him. "Man I hate my life," Gina muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran Host Club. If I did then Nekozawa would stop being afraid of the freaking light._

Gina knew the cops would be there in a few hours, so she took what she needed. She left all of her clothes (no matter how much she loved them) behind, as well as her laptop and phone. She knew that if someone got a hold to the remote they could easily find her. (She really didn't feel like dieing) But she did take a few pieces of jewelry to pawn. She took the two billion from the safe (why let Deuce get anything?), and went to her mothers office. It'd been so long since she'd been there. Usually when she was in trouble she came here. When she went to grab something off the desk to keep as a memory of her mother, something caught her a neat stack there were folders. The top one read: DIVORCE PAPERS.

'Huh?' Gina blinked. 'Why would she lie? She said she was knocked up by a total stranger, and that I was an accident. What's going on?' she pondered with a mix of emotions welling up inside her. She was feeling a mix of anger, sadness, and excitement that she may just have a dad. She slowly opened the folder. "Yoshi Oohtori," she whipered. Clipped to one of the pages there was a letter.

_Dear Pauline,_

_I'm very sorry that we couldn't be together. If I could have taken Gina I would. But you insisted. A family of crime is not a proper place for a child. At least promise me this:Kyoya will always know his little sister. If you cannot, I understand considering your lifestyle._

_Love,_

_Yoshi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:I do not in any way imaginable own Ouran Host Club. Not even the unimaginable ways._

On the plane Gina decided to open the file about Kyoya. She was getting way too nervous trying to figure out what her brother would be like.

OOTORI, KYOYA

Name: Kyoya Ootori

Nickname:Shadow King

Class: Upper

Ethnicity: Japanese

School: Ouran High School (Ouran Academy-Private)

Activitie(s)-Oura High School Host Club

'Shadow King…?,' Gina thought. 'And what the hell is a host club? Do they plan parties or something?,' Gina thought some more. But if she was going to find him, she had to enroll at Ouran Academy, so she took out her laptop (the new one she got at Best Buy before she boarded. She also decided to get herself an Ipad, Ipod, and Iphone. Also her laptop just so happened to be a MAC. Guess who loves Apple products? But, she needed new stuff because all the "techy" stuff she had, had a tracker in it, and who's to say Deuce won't get the remote to find her?) Ouran Academy was the first page to come up when she googled it. 'Man I'm glad mom made me learn different languages. Thanks to her mom, she knows how to read Egyptian hieroglyphs, and speak Japanese, French, Spanish, Dutch, Chinese, and Greek. She decided to go see what the tuition cost was, and when she saw it she yelled, "500,000 YEN?" Everyone jumped and looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, sorry," she said slightly embarrassed. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stop being a nuisance," the flight attendant said annoyed. "I'm sorry," Gina said. "Yeah, yeah just don't be stupid again or I WILL personally shove you off of this plane," she said smiling. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a b****?," Gina asked. "No, but has anyone ever told you that you're a pain in the f******* a**?,' the flight attendant asked. "Yes, and I find pleasure in it.," Gina replied. "Listen, I'm not going to lose my job over some rag muffin like you, so why don't you go and play with your Barbie?," the flight attendant whispered harshly at Gina. "Tell me, what rag muffins can afford to buy Gucci clothes, AND four Apple products in one day? By the way, I don't mean the fruit, I mean the technology company," Gina said drawing out the word technology and talking slowly like the flight attendant was stupid. The flight attendant rolled her eyes and was about to walk off before Gina stopped her. "What's your name?," Gina asked.

"It's Zoey Trent. Listen, I don't have time for your petty little jibber-jabber so stop," the flight attendant said with extra venom.

"Fine, fine. But I'm gonna report you," Gina said in a casual tone.

"Yeah, how are you gonna prove I did it?," Zoey asked. All Gina had to do was hold up her tape recorder and let it play, for Zoey's face to go pale. "What do you want?," Zoey asked desperate for Gina not to leak the recording. "one hundred dollars," Gina replied.

"That's it?," the flight ateendant asked. "Oh, and your watch," Gina said pointing at the silver Rolex on Zoey's arm. "No! Not my baby!," Zoey panicked. "Fine. Money and your baby, or your job," Gina said in a nonchalant tone. "Fine," Zoey whimpered, passing Gina the money, and her watch. "Thanks! Have a nice day!," Gina said smiling but Zoey just glared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way. Seriously, I would if I could. But then again I get writers block sometimes so never mind….ONWARD!_

When she was off the plane, she decided to go find a place to stay. Apparently the Ootori hotels allowed some to actually BUY a room to keep forever. Okay they didn't do that. Gina just "persuaded" (air quotes) for them to let her buy one. Deciding this was the best option, Gina bought room 624. When she opened the door to her new home she couldn't believe her eyes. On the king size bed, was a gift basket along with a welcome card. She looked around in wonder. Even though her mother had so much money, she never bought anything like this. By the window (which were like the ones you see in the movies that were in rich, modern houses) was a fluffy chaise. The room even had its own fudging waterfall! Everything about the room was luxury, and perfection, and she loved that she could get it for so cheap.

_Ouran Academy_

"Hi, I'd like to enroll to this school," Gina said, oh-so-innocently, as if in the past seventy two hours, she hadn't killed two people. "

"Oh, right this way," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Gina said again acting nothing short of innocent. Her mother taught her how to act like that when they went to Bangkok.

"No problem. Mr. Ootori will see you now," the receptionist

(a.k.a Mikoto) told me. 'OH SH**!," Gina thought.

'Why does dad have to be the principal? I have to lie! But maybe not… Grr I don't know my dad! I don't want him to think I'm a liar!

Here goes," Gina thought more, while walking into her dads office.

"Hi! Welcome to Ouran Academy," he greeted warmly.

"Thanks," I replied shaking his hand numbly.

"It's been a while since a student enrolled herself to this school.

Name please?," he asked. "Mishima Hashimoto," Gina replied.

'_LIAR!,'_ Gina thought. She transferred all her real grades to another name, as well as her birth certificate, and health records. Sometimes it pays off to be the bosses daughter.

"You have above and beyond averages. Would you prefer to be a third year instead of a second year?," he asked proudly. It was true. Back in Staten Island, Gina used to make straight 140's, which were grades that no one else seemed to even dream of achieving. Her perfect scores made private schools want to give her scholarships until she graduated.

(**A/N: From this point on Gina will be known as "Mishima," thanks to her little charade.)**

"No thanks. Can I still be a second year?," Mishima asked.

"Sure," he said sounding slightly disappointed. "Dam* innocent acting, lying, disappointing self!,' Mishima thought, rapidly tapping her foot. Luckily the principal, ahem, her father didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, your good to go!," Dad said finishing typing in the information that Mishima had sent in earlier, along with what she just told him.

"Oh, did you need to buy a uniform?," he asked.

"Yes please," Mishima replied. "What size," he asked.

"6," Mishima replied again. When he came back with the yellow fashion disaster of a dress, that was to be called her "uniform," Mishima's only thoughts were this, 'Lovely! I won't be standing out! I'll just be fitting in dressed like a giant banana!'

So far, so great! NOT! So far Mishima:

*Met her real dad (and then lied to him about who she was, after chickening out)

*Lost her dignity to the ugliest school uniform in the world, and

* Pretended to be a nice, innocent, and proper young lady.

Hall/Class

"Okay, Mrs. Nakamura's literature class is right through this doors," the student guide Yuki said cheerfully. 'Dam*, is he gay?,' Mishima thought, half listening to what he was saying. Yuki was a tall boy, appearing to be sixteen with short, messy brown hair.

'He seems sweet,' Mishima thought.

"Hi Mrs. Nakamura!, This is the new student, Mishima Hashimoto," Yuki said smiling. 'Does everyone at this school have to smile so dam* much?,' Mishima thought. 'Apparently not,' Mishima thought looking at a dark haired boy with glasses. OMFG! That was Kyoya!

'Keep your cool Mishima, keep your cool,' she thought.

"Hello," Mishima greeted back.

"Class this our new student Mishima Hashimoto!," the teacher introduced warmly. 'I wonder what mom's thinking right now?,' Mishima thought, feeling a huge wave of sadness coming over her, but she cheered herself back up at the thought of meeting her brother.

"Hmmm. Why don't you sit between Hikaru and Kaoru?," the teacher suggested, pointing at the two red-headed twins. Slowly Mishima walked to her seat and sat down. As she was walking to her seat, she heard murmurs from around the room. "Dam* she's hot!," she heard one boy say.

'Looks like we got a new toy,' Hikaru thought telepathically with his brother Kaoru. Kaoru smiled, but his smile soon faded away when he heard a female voice in his head.

'You know, I'm not so easy. By the way don't call me a "toy" you pervitir culo del infierno!,' Mishima thought telepathically with the boys, because Hikaru was looking at Mishima with a look that said 'HOW'D YOU DO THAT?', but Mishima only chuckled. 'Man she has a pretty laugh…,' Kaoru thought, but then looked at Mishima who was trying to read what was on the board, to see if she heard him. "Here," Kaoru whispered, slightly opening her desk to reveal it had the book 'Murasaki Shikibu nikki', or in other words The Diary of Lady Murasaki.

"Oh, thanks," Mishima said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "No problem," Kaoru smiled. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, slightly jelous that he got on the new girls good side, but Kaoru shrugged. Mishima loved the book that they were reading a lot, but she always did have a preference for 'The Scarlet Letter,' though. Kaoru watched Mishima as she read along to the story passionately, as if she were in some kind of trance.

Who knew she loved reading so much?

**A/N: Hey, so I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were only first years, but I decided to age them up a bit so that the twins, Kyoya, and Mishima a.k.a Gina would all be in the same class. Also, thanks to everyone who's reading this and to those who reviewed! Also I kinda just found out that Tamaki's dad runned Ouran. Well this is, awkward…..I guess I should put that in this version Kyoya's dad did. But again awkward and sorry for the confusion. .-.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Hey guys! I know some of you may want to..shoot me..but sorry for not updating! It's been a little crazy (like at school I had to transfer and I found out they don't have honors at this one so I'm really upset about that ;-;) and it's taken me a while to adjust. So I'm really happy to be back now. I'll try to put in MishimaxKaoru in the story too. I don't own Ouran so don't stalk me and try to make it longer for you. If you want to stalk anyone stalk Funimation or the creator of the manga Hatori Bisco._

After class Kaoru saw Mishima having a little bit of trouble with her schedule.

"Ms. Kojima's class is down the hall to the left" Kaoru pointed trying to be helpful.

"Thanks," Mishima said turning around.

"No problem. Welcome to Ouran by the way," Kaoru said.

"Thanks again. You know, you seem like the kindest most genuine guy I've met around here so far," Mishima stated.

"I wonder why," she trailed off mock thoughtfully tapping her chin earning a laugh from Kaoru.

"So I'm in this club..." he trailed.

"Would you like to come as my girlfriend? I-I mean as my friend girl, my friend who's a girl. Well..." Kaoru stuttered. He was about to say something else but Mishima cut her off putting a finger on his lips to shush him, and said "I'd love to come. What time?" then she took her fingers off

"Umm what about four?" he asked.

"Sure," Mishima answered walking off to her next class. Kaoru was taken aback by her boldness.

'What the heck am I getting myself into?' he thought but shrugged it off.

After school, around 3:50-ish, Mishima was walking through the halls to the 3rd Music Room. Since she had so dimwittedly forgotten to ask where the club was, or what the club even was she had to ask a group of giggling girls. THAT just pissed her off.

When she approached the door she hesitated a little bit. Who knew what she was going to encounter in there? But then again, if Kaoru was in it, it couldn't be too bad.

When she opened the door, she saw a bright blinding light, and heard a chorus of voices saying, "Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!"

"Thanks," Mishima said putting her arm down, and formed a sweat drop when she saw them all in what looked like...musketeer costumes? When her eyes fell on Kaoru he only blushed a little bit.

"So what's your type? Boy Lolita, mysterious, silent but strong, mischievous, casual type, or the Prince type like me?" the pushy blonde asked smiling suggestively.

"The Kaoru type" Mishima answered.

"Huh?" the pushy blonde asked dumbfounded.

'Lovely. He's pushy AND stupid.' Mishima thought.

"Kaoru kinda invited me, and is it okay If I hang out with him?" Mishima asked fake-timidly.

"Sure," the blonde answered. When she was following blondie, she heard some dude with brown hair say:

"So that's her..." but as Mishima looked at the guy a second time she realized, he's not a boy...

[Insert Twincest line here]

'Ummmm...awkward' Mishima thought to herself. After about an hour of Twincest Mishima decided to talk to the girl/boy since she/he finished with her/his customers.

"Hi," Mishima said.

"Hey. Your Mishima right?" he/she asked.

"Yeah. Do we have a class together or.." Mishima trailed.

"Yeah. That and Kaoru's been really nervous about your visit today. I think he kind of likes you" he/she said smiling.

"Really?" Mishima asked not even trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

"Yeah"

"Yay! By the way, how come your in the host club?" Mishima asked.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"Well your kinda a girl and it seems like there aren't any other hostesses and all of your customers are girls, so why?" Mishima asked thoughtfully.

"Excuse me one minute," he/she asked slightly laughing nervously. When he/she came back he/she had Mr. Pushy with him/her.

"Alright," the blonde stated keeping his cool.

"Mmk," Mishima said, half prodding.

"HOW'D YOU FIGURE OUT MY DAUGHTER WAS A GIRL?" blondie yelled pacing.

Obviously someone wasn't too good at keeping their cool.

"First off, she's skim and built like a girl. Second her eyes are a dead giveaway, thirdly say it don't spray it, and fourthly and finally daughter?" Mishima said and asked casually.

"Also I know the whole dumb blonde thing is fake but da-..." Mishima said, which caused blondie to go into a corner crying with mushrooms growing from his back.

"Does he do this all the time?" Mishima asked forming a sweat drop.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hikaru said.

"Mommy! Our son and that girl are being mean!" the blonde spazzed out guy sobbed which caused everyone to form yet another sweat drop.

"Calm down Tamaki. You do realize you can't tell anyone do you?" Kyoya said coolly, while walking out of his office.

'Hey when'd that get there?' Mishima thought, then realized it'd been hidden from the possible crazed customers. Realizing that Kyoya had been talking to herm she said a quick "yes" to keep herself from crying. Even if this was like the fourth time she'd seen him today she just couldn't help but feel this way.

"I've gotta go," Mishima said quietly.

"Mishima," Kaoru said, once again blushing the slightest but,

"I'm sorry about today, but would you like to go to the Costumed Dance this Saturday?" he asked sort of unsure of himself.

"Sure," Mishima smiled.

"I'd love to."

**A/N: So the Costumed Dance was originally supposed to be the Halloween Dance but I never got to post it because my computers been screwy so I'm now sitting in the library typing this story and this not to all of you. Thanks for Reading ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Which means I shall say this again: I do not own Ouran, its spin offs (I don't think they even have any), its characters, and I have in the past had a SLIGHT crush on Mori-sempai. Anyways the only things I own is this story, Mishima a.k.a. Gina, Deuce, and Pauline. So no bomb threats to my house to continue Ouran okay? I live with my family including my little sis who's like a year old.**

I don't care what you do, just get the dam* brat," Deuce roared at his "employees." Okay so his "employees" aren't even smart enough to be called "employees." More like minions.

"Send this as my message. My goons WILL be avenged, and I WILL get my f***ing money back. Whoever brings the girl to me ALIVE will get fifty million bucks. She may be drugged, or gagged. Maybe even disoriented. All I want is for you to bring her to me, so I shall have the honor of killing her myself. If you bring her already dead, the money is forfeited. You all have until a week from today. If all of you fail then all those involved will be hunted down and killed," Deuce explained.

"Now go PEONS!" he growled. With that everyone was leaving.

The hunt for Gina Smith was just beginning.

After getting home from the host club fiasco, Gina decided to use her Mac. Bobbing her head to Flyleaf, she needed to blow off some steam. (The gym with the awesome looking boxing lessons were closed today to her dismay. Though hand to hand combat could only get you so far..)When she was about to google something, she saw a missing childrens ad.

'_Gina Smith, daughter of loving parent Deuce Reynolds. Please bring her home to New Jersey. If brought back, hero gets 50 million dollars.' _It read. Mishima a.k.a. Gina just sat there with her mouth wide open.

'_Yeah right. He's MY dad. What kind of loving father would want to kill his own daughter in the first place? Well..maybe Jack the Ripper would, but only if he found out his daughter would be say..I don't know a prostitute? Well…at least they don't have a picture of me' , _Mishima thought annoyed and sighed slightly relieved, but then it ended. The screen flashed to something else, and staring back at her was her own face.

'_Dam* smart a** son of a bi***. How could I be so careless?' _Gina/Mishima thought.

'_Maybe I should tell the truth.' _Mishima thought then shuddered. After all, how long could she possibly keep this act up?

"Hello?"

"Hey Kao. Can you stop by my hotel room? Also bring some hair dye. Bye."

Guess she won't find out.

So far twenty girls that looked like Gina had been gagged, bound, and brought in treated like animals from all over the world. Deuce, being the mean and impatient jack-a** he is decided to go back to the former home of Gina for any clues as to where she went. Walking through, cutting the yellow tape meant to keep people out he heard beeping under his foot. Lifting his foot he saw a read blinking screen with a radar saying: LOCATING GINA SMITH. LOCATION: BUNKYO, JAPAN. Realizing he now knew where the brat was, he laughed. In glory. In triumph. He could now get his revenge, but after all, there was one person who wanted this as much as he did.

When Kaoru got to Mishima's hotel room, Mishima was pacing. Since Kaoru's house was as bit away, she'd been pacing for half an hour. When she finally heard him knock she opened the door and let him in., locking it behind her quickly.

"Nice place," he said looking around.

"Thanks," Mishima said. Kaoru just sat down on the futon next to one of the curtained windows.

"So..I brought the hair dye you wanted," he said, handing her the kit.

"Thanks. Ever notice how much I thank you?" Mishima asked smiling, taking the kit, and set it down, taking her place on the futon next to Kaoru.

"No problem, and yes I do," he said laughing. Mishima felt a ping of guilt.

"I have to tell you something," Mishima hesitated.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked, and when he looked at her, he saw how upset she looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

See. That was exactly what she liked about him. He was kind and honest. He wasn't afraid to show that he was worried or upset.

"I'm not who I say I am," Mishima said softly releasing a single tear.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her, not looking away for a single second, and cupped his hands around her face.

'Man this is hard. I just know how upset he would be if I told him the truth' she thought.

"My name..it isn't Mishima. It's Gina. I'm not as good of a girl as you think and I've been living a lie ever since I stepped foot in Japan. I'm kind of Kyoya's little sister. I think he knows, but I'm not sure," Gina said calmly.

"So this whole time. Everything, it all was a lie?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm afraid so. Kaoru I'm sorry! But everything between us was-" Gina tried to explain but was cut off by Kaoru.

"A lie? Why didn't you tell me the truth? And gosh if your liying you could be lieing about being Kyoyas little sister. You know what? Just nevermind. Bye.," Kaoru said walking out the door.

"Kaoru wait!" Gina yelled after him.

"What?" he asked.

"If I don't see you again, I want you to know this," Gina said.

"And what is that?" Kaoru asked skeptically.

"That I love you," Gina said trying to be brave. Braver than when her mother was killed if that was even possible. Hoping he would believe her, she watched. She watched him look shocked. She watched him take a step back, and she watched him leave. She knew, however, that tomorrow was the last day before the dance. Either way if she went or she didn't she would have to do something, anything to gain his trust back. But she knew, no matter how nice of a guy he was, the chances for that were a slim one in a million.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellooo! I don'ts own zhe awesome Ouran but I do love it! ^_^ **

All day on Friday, Kaoru ignored Gina. When she tried to talk to him he acted as if she were a ghost that was never even there. It were as if she never even existed. She didn't even bother with the hair dye. She was scared that she might chug the whole darned thing in hope that suicide would ease her pain. She wondewred all day what she was feeling. It was tingly when she was with him and now that he's gone it felt horrible. Like it may just destroy her. She wondered and wondered until she realized: this was love. Like in those sappy movies and songs she loved to make fun of sometimes back at her old home.

"I wonder why Kyoya didn't show up today," one girl said, holding a notebook with a purple butterfly. This seemed to grab Gina's attention.

"I think it has something to do with his dad being killed," the other said.

"Aya! How do you even know that's true?," purple exclaimed.

"Cause my mom's a reporter, Ren! Plus don't you watch the news?" Aya asked.

"You know I don't like the news…it's depressing. I mean most of the stories are about homicides, thefts, people getting abducted…" Ren trailed.

"She covered the story. It was all over the news, and I think it made International News Network too. Hey I've gotta go. Good luck at the dance with Kaoru tonight, Ren!" Aya winked.

"Thanks! I'll need it!" Ren said laughing nervously.

Gina just blinked. She was that easy to replace? Gina instantly felt a slight fit of anger after her sadness.

'Fine!' she thought.

'If he doesn't want me anymore then I'll just make him regret it!'

The dance was in less than an hour and Gina was nervous.

'Maybe I shouldn't go' she thought. After all..she was getting the 'Something's going to happen' feeling. Maybe it meant she would make up with Kaoru? If that was the case then she really needed to go. She missed him so much. Before she left she packed a small purse with two hand guns and some extra ammo for a 'just in case emergency.'

When Gina got there she was armed, gorgeous, and also still slightly nervous, yet confident. She was a living contradiction. Clacking her white Gucci heels to the beat of what sounded like Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj and David Guetta, she opened the doors to the courtyard-like area used for the dance. All eyes were on her apparently, including Kaoru's.

'Perfect' Gina thought to herself.

About after an hour of dancing, flirting with other guys, and talking to classmates, Gina needed to use the restroom.

Let's Get Away by NAOKI could be heard blaring from outside as well as the sounds of laughing. When she was just about to wash her hands someone else came in.

"Hikaru?" Gina asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I know I'm in the girls bathroom," he said.

"Then why don't you get the h**** out of here. Seriously your creeping me out," Gina said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Hikaru said locking the door behind him and moving towards her.

Sensing something was seriously wrong, Gina tried to grab a gun from her purse but Hikaru was too fast and grabbed the accessory from her hands and pinned her into the wall. Losing her breath a she let out an 'oof' sound.

When she regained her breath she tried to say something but Hikaru cut her off.

"I know your secret," he said.

"Oh sh**! You found out I stuff my bra! Well! You caught me! Guess I'd better go home now…" Gina said, convincingly acting in shock, and shame.

"Oh don't play dumb! Plus I know those are very real Gina," Hikaru said, making Gina have at first a bewildered look on her face, but then scowled.

"Riight like you just go around all day staring at girls breasts? And who told you the truth?" Gina asked.

"I did," Deuce said coming out of one of the stalls.

"Oh dear," Gina said. Yeah, maybe she should have stayed home after all. Now this was getting crazy. What next? A monkey on a pogo stick named Bobo Lunatic? She tried to get away but was caught by Hikaru. This time her back was flush against his front. She tried to scream but he put something over her mouth to muffle it. Then everything went black. But before she lost consciousness she realized three things:

That she had been drugged.

They could leave without anyone noticing.

That she was going to be killed.

**A/N: Alright just one more chapter to go! I'd like to say one thing:that I just realized how incredibly bi***y I sounded on my A/N on Chapter 4. Sorry about that! **


End file.
